Young Justice: Silver Beetle (Rewrite) Dimension: E-1699958900
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: This is a rewrite of SB (obviously). Dimension: E-16.999589.00
1. Bio

**_Bio:_**

 **Name:** Nora "Starla" Hcaer Night

 **Age:** 14 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Hybrid

 **Looks-**

 **Hair Color:** Night black Silver highlights

 **Hair Length:** Mid-back (tied in a ponytail at school)

 **Eye Color:** Storm silver with thunderstorm blue specks

 **Skin Tone:** light brown with pale freckles

 **Wight:** 105.09 lds

 **Height:** 5 feet 4 inches

 **Other: XXX**

 **Usual Clothing-**

 **(School) Shirt:** Purple t-shirt with grey horse (M), Grey t-shirt (T), black and blue school appropriate tank-top(W), blue t-shirt with grey dragon(TH), dark gold school appropriate tank-top with silver dragon(F)

 **(No School) Shirt:** black tank-top(M), green t-shirt(T), blue long-sleeve(W), blue short-sleeve(TH), silver and blue tank-top(F), dark silver Pajamas(SAT), grey PJs(SUN)

 **(School) Pants:** blue jeans (M), black jeans (T), black skinny-jeans(W), blue jeans(TH), red jeans(F)

 **(No School) Pants:** grey shorts (M), green shorts (T), blue shorts(W), black shorts(TH), dark green shorts (F)

 **(School)Shoes:** imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F12% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% %2F2017%2F01%2F01%2Fmost-anticipated-shoes-of-2017%2F&docid=C5jI4OjLZQZPtM&tbnid=j3zPs-RHQV_k1M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwin4N7gm_nYAhVR0lMKHTyYA54QMwigAygpMCk..i&w=940&h=550&bih=617&biw=1280&q=snicker%20shoes&ved=0ahUKEwin4N7gm_nYAhVR0lMKHTyYA54QMwigAygpMCk&iact=mrc&uact=8

 **(NoSchool)Shoes:** https url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiB0ZKjm_nYAhUJ0FMKHZh3AoUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fproducts%2Fold-west-black-mens-all-leather-stitch-narrow-round-toe-13in-cowboy-boots&psig=AOvVaw21eJK0uDBap5lfqlAmM6e-&ust=1517179197320758

 **Other:** always wears  product/sterling-silver-scarab-beetle-pendant-necklace-from-mexico-lucky-scarab/301319/ under her shirt

 **School:** Rio Grande High

 **Family-**

 **Mother:** Riva Night; Bianca Ruby Reyes

 **Father:** Unknown real father; Caleb Night (step-father); Alberto Edgar Reyes (Adopted father)

 **Sibling(s):** Nathan Night (15), Carah Night (17) and Aditya (14; twin); Jaime Keith Reyes and Milagro Katie Reyes

 **Other:** Had 2 pet cats named Carnada (Silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes) and Soulsist (Black muscular Dragon Li tom with gold eyes) before they disappeared; Starla was adopted by the Reyes' when her family died in a forest fire

 **Friends-**

 **Boy(s):** None

 **Girl(s):** Veronica

 **Language(s):** German, Spanish, English, Reach

 **Personality:** Dangerous (if need be), Trusting, Deep, Adventurous, Kind, Loyal, Honest, Lively, Trustworthy,

 **Other:** Starla doesn't know who Blue Beetle is or why her adopted family is being secretive around her. She lost her biological family in a forest fire causing her to shut down.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

A feminine whoop of excitement and joy filled the air as a streak of silver and blue flew past pedestrians. The blur slowed to a stop and landed in front of a tall and muscular Black Beetle. Bright eyes met slightly annoyed ones.

"Hey Soulsist!" The sleek silver and ice blue Beetle greeted as the rockets disappeared into her Scarab.

"You're late" the dark grey and black Beetle growled, narrowing his eyes even more.

The female sighed, "I got detention for falling asleep in class and for punching Carlos in the jaw"

The muscular Beetle, Soulsist, nodded accepting the reasons before turning and walking three feet away. He stopped and turned again.

"Activate your plasma cannon and-"

 _ **…**_

 _ **Wait sorry, you must be confuzled. Why don't we start at the beginning.**_

 _ **It all started 2 years ago, January 13th 2017, when everyone in the Night family died. Everyone, that is, except Nora Hcaer Night.**_

 _ **Here is her story.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Forest Fire and Loss

Chapter One:

Nora and her twin, Aditya, were playing hide and tag (basically a mix of hide 'n seek and tag) with their older siblings, Nathan and Carah. Carah, a 17-year-old girl with copper colored hair and blue eyes, was the seeker-tagger while the others hid. Nathan, a 15-year-old boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes, ran west while the two 14-year-olds went north. Aditya, an exact copy of Nora but with gold and blue eyes and black and yellow hair, led her older twin to a stream that glistened in the sun.

"Whoa, this is beautiful" Nora whispered in awe.

The slightly younger twin couldn't help but agree.

"We should name it" Aditya smiled.

"It's not a pet Adity'" Nora scolded lightly.

"It isn't until you give it a name" the other girl responded, "I'm calling it Strayrak"

Nora couldn't help but laugh at the strange name.

"And that means?" Nora asked after calming.

"Crystal"

The older of the two smiled, "Crystal huh? And what do you think Aditya means?"

"Metempsychosis"

The black and silver haired girl tilted her head slightly, "and that means?"

"Revival"

"Nora means Healing Survivor" the younger smiled sadly.

Nora was surprised at this, "I thought it meant 'honor'"

Aditya shrugged, "I saw the translations in mama's book given to her by real papa"

"You went through-" a loud 'bang!' Of thunder interrupted her, "we should get back to camp"

The two took off running, staying close to each other, as rain poured down hitting them. Light flashed against the now dark sky and a streak of raw electricity hit the tree next to them. The two shrieked and ran faster. Weird smelling, grey fog curled around them and they coughed.

"Ad-*cough* Aditya *cough* cover yo-*cough*-ur face" Nora ordered before pulling her shirt over her nose and mouth.

Aditya followed suit.

The two heard the familiar sound of Firetrucks and pushed themselves to go faster. They saw the flashing lights of the Emergency Vehicles when a tree fell, blocking their path.

"W-we're no*cough* not gon*harsher coughing*" Aditya collapsed to her knees as she coughed uncontrollably.

Nora quickly moved to her sister's side and pulled the smaller girl into her chest.

"Shh *cough* Adity' *cough* concentrate o*cough*n bre*cough*breathing" Nora instructed as she rubbed her sisters' back.

More coughs came from the younger twin, Nora pulled away and took off her white, long-sleeve sweater and tried it to her sisters' head (covering her nose and mouth). The older than pulled her sister back into her chest as they coughed.

"No*cough* Nora *cough*"

"Sa*cough*save your stren*cough* strength"

"'M-skrd Starla" Aditya whimpered.

"Me too Aditya" Nora murmured hoarsely and closed her burning eyes, "me too"

The 14-year-old didn't hear the voices coming closer, she didn't feel the hands grabbing her and she didn't feel the temperature turn cold. All she noticed was her twins coughing stopped and her chest was slightly sticky before darkness enveloped her.

…

The constant sound of "beep. Beep. beep" was the first thing Nora heard as she slowly regained consciousness. Her body was numb from unuse **(AN: Whatever the word for not using in a long time is)** and her brain was foggy. The girl opened her eyes slowly but quickly closed them when a bright light invaded her senses. The 14-year-old tried again but this time she blinked until her sensitive eyes adjusted. She found herself in a hospital room and groaned.

The door opened to reveal an African male with dark brown eyes walking in. He looked surprised to see her awake but quickly recovered.

"Miss Night" he walked closer, "I'm glad you are awake"

Nora narrowed her eyes at the stranger **(Hehehe DOCTOR STRANGE)** , "why am I here? Where's my family?"

The man gave her a sad look, a look of pity, before answering, "I am sorry to inform you Miss Night but there was a forest fire where your family was camping. You were the only survivor."


	4. Chapter 2: Foster Family

**Wow. Just wow. I was not planning any of this. Anyway, there's your chapter whatever. Have fun reading it.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Nora has been in the orphanage for four weeks now. She stayed quiet and only talked when directly told to or directly spoken to. Each week, once a week, people would come and adopt or foster a (or multiple) young child(ren) but no one wanted her. The girl felt both relieved and hurt by this.

Somehow during the fire, Nora only received minor burns and they healed fully.

Anyway, today was an adoption/foster day and Nora was sitting on the stairs while the other homeless children interacted with the visitors. She was drawing in her notebook when Ms. Lobachevsky, the orphanage owner, came over with four people, 2 adults and 2 children.

"Nora" the middle-aged woman said getting the mourning girls attention, "these are the Reyes's, they are the ones who want to foster you"

'Huh. They didn't forget' Nora thought to herself as she gave them a small wave.

The youngest, a light brown girl with darker brown hair, began shooting questions and talking 10,000 miles per minute (or so it seemed). Nora smiled sadly at the girl that reminded her of her twin, the same energy and enthusiasm. Luckily due to this Nora could understand what the girl was saying.

"Hi, my name's Milagro and I'm your new sister wow I really like your hair I always wanted silver highlights but Mom wouldn't let me get them. Oh, this is my brother Jaime. You can just ignore him." Jaime nodded hello as his sister resumed talking breathlessly and Nora resumed staring.  
Bianca and Roberto walked over and introduced themselves.  
Bianca shook Nora's hand. "Hi there. It's Nora, right? Or would you prefer if we called you Starla?" She smiled encouragingly.  
"Starla? Where'd you get a name like Starla?" Nora blushed. The truth was, when she was little she'd decided her name wasn't interesting enough, so she'd demanded her family refer to her by her "cool new name" Starla. Much to her regret, the name stuck.  
The Reyes's took her silence to mean 'yes'.

 ** _[Yada Yada... Introductions... blah blah blah]_**

 **…**

After dinner that night, Nora unpacked with the help of her foster siblings.

"So..." Milagro started, "what's your favorite color?"

The 14-year-old shrugged and replied softly, "I don't really have one"

"Oh" Milagro murmured before beaming, "do you have a favorite gum? What is it? Who's your favorite hero? How about your favorite villain? Do you support the Reach? What are you gonna do for your Quinceañera? Do you-"

"Mila'" Jaime cut the rambling girl off, "stop bombarding her with questions."

The 10-year-old stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yes, Spearmint and Polar Ice, Nightwing and Blue Beetle, Deathstroke, I have no idea, and I don't want a Quinceañera"

The two biological siblings stared at her in surprise.

"You don't want a Quinceañera?" Milagro asked quietly.

Nora bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

The young girl gave a small 'oh' before beaming brighter than before.

"That Means You Can Stay Young Forever!" Milagro hugged the surprised girl, "My New Sister Is Soooo Cool!"


	5. Chapter 3: First Day of School &Chirping

**_This chapter is sort-of the same as the Original, but somethings are changed._**

 ** _Also, I am not going to continue the Original like I said I would because I don't wanna._**

Chapter Three:

It has been a week since Nora joined the Reyes household and she became great friends with Milagro and a shadow to Jaime. Anyways, Nora was getting her magenta backpack packed for her first day of school when Mrs. Reyes came in and told her she had 15 minutes left until they had to go. Nora gave the woman a nod and finished up packing fixing her hair into a ponytail and putting her backpack on. The 14-year-old left her room and headed downstairs where her foster siblings were talking together, and her foster mother was on the phone. Nora grabbed her black lunchbox before attaching it to her backpack.

Mrs. Reyes soon hung up and turned to Nora, "ready?"

Nora took a shaky breath before nodding, "a-as I'll ever be."

* * *

Nora followed Mrs. Reyes into Rio Grande High as Jaime went to class and looked around. The walls were a cream color, there were paintings of dragons and horses hanging on the walls. The ceiling, a deep grey with rectangular lights and the floor was a type of linoleum. The girl stared at the paintings for a few seconds before following her foster mother to the main office. She watched as Mrs. Reyes talked to a receptionist. After 3 minutes, the receptionist handed Nora her schedule and the two (Mrs. Reyes and Nora) walked out. Bianca left soon after a middle age man came over and showed Nora the way to her classes.

* * *

 **Schedule:**

 **Period 1: Algebra 1- Mr. Singh**

 **Period 2: French- Mrs. Abella**

 **Period 3: History- Ms. Caullingham**

 **Period 4: English- Mr. Cruiser**

 **Period 5: Honors Biology- Mr. Shall**

 **Period 6: Chorus- Ms. Croon**

* * *

Once the two finished the tour, the counselor showed Nora to her first room. The teacher inside, a bulky man, turned and smiled at them, he introduced himself and told Nora to sit beside a girl with brunette hair and dark blue eyes. The counselor left afterwards, and Mr. Singh began his lesson on parabolas', which was fine for Nora because she already finished parabolas in her last school.

The 14-year-old took extra notes on the subject and murmured a quiet 'thank you' to the teacher when he passed out work sheets to everyone and she got hers. The last member of the Night family zoned everyone out as she worked on the classwork.

* * *

The brunette-haired girl looked at the paper and groaned in frustration when none of it made sense before raising her hand. Mr. Singh walked over to the struggling girl.

"Yes, Ms. McClain" the teacher asked the student.

"I don't understand this" the girl replied.

"Did you ask three people before you asked me?"

The girl let out a soft sigh and turned to the new girl, "Hey, uh... new kid?"

The girls head lifted from her hand and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Um... do you know what to do? For the Parabolas"

The girl nodded and looked over at her paper, the girl explained the steps and helped the 15-year-old through the first two problems before returning to her work.

"Gracias" Mr. McClain smiled.

"De nada" the girl murmured.

"I'm Veronica McClain" the girl, Veronica, said with a smile as she held out her hand.

The girl stared before grasping it with her right hand, "Nora Night but you can call me Starla"

* * *

2 periods later it was lunch time, Veronica led Nora to the table closest to the back and the two acquaintances sat down. Veronica took out her salmon colored lunchbox and emptied it on her spot, a tuna sandwich, a bag of carrots and a bag of Cheetos fell out. Nora followed Veronicas' example and a container with a slice of enchilada, 3 cheese sticks and an apple fell to the table. The two teens ate lunches in silence until the older girl broke it.

"So..." Veronica started, "how long have you been with the Reyes family?"

Nora tilted her head back in thought before responding, "about a week, how long have you been in El Paso?"

Veronica's happy mood turned slightly darker, and she sighed, "eleven months and 3 weeks"

Nora gave her a surprised look, "you counted?"

The girl nodded, "we left Cuba to move here because Cuba reminded us of too much Lance, my older brother, who disappeared twelve months ago."

The Hispanic girl nodded in understanding and supplied, "my biological family died two months ago"

The Cuban looked up and frowned, "why does bad things happen to good people?"

Nora shrugged, "it can't be karma, it's a perra but fair"

Veronica tilted her head confused, "perra?"

 **(Veronica is a slow learner)**

"um... meaning of female dog but the other kind" Nora explained while glancing at a teacher who was walking around.

The girl thought about it before gasping, "OH!"

Nora laughed at her reaction, "yeah, that"

Veronica followed her example and the two laughed and talked the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

The last few periods were dull and uneventful, after school Nora met up with her foster mother at the steps of the school and they walked home together.

"How was your day Starla?" Bianca asked softly.

Nora couldn't fight the smile and told the woman all about her day with excitement in her voice and eyes. Bianca watched the child with a small smile, she was happy that the young girl was finally coming out of her shell and interacting with kids other than her foster siblings. They were walking up the stairs to their house when a black cat darted out of an alley way, being chased by a rabid dog.

Nora gasped and got in front of the dog so that the cat had time to get away, Bianca gasped in horror at this and was about to pull the girl out of the way when the most shocking thing happened. Nora stood in the way and held her hand out, backed up, in the classic dog-greeting manner and it calmed. The dog turned from savage to calm and innocent. Nora pulled back and smiled when the dog started licking her.

"Now, you are not allowed to chase cats" Nora said sternly but the smile remained on her face, "do I make myself clear puppy?"

The dog waved its tail and gave the girl a long and slobbery kiss causing her to laugh before getting up and trotting off, Nora stood up and rejoined Mrs. Reyes at the door.

"Why did you do that?" Bianca demanded in worry, "you could have been seriously injured!"

Nora smiled as she replied, "everyone can change if shown kindness"

-Later-

Nora was getting ready to sleep at 12:00AM because she just finished her homework (3 pages from Biology and an essay for English) when she heard it. Soft clicking sounds emanating from the room next door.

"Jaime do you hear that sound?" Nora shouted since she was too tired to get up and leave her room

"I don't hear anything. Why?" Jaime entered her room with a confused look on his face.

The clicking sounded again. It sounded angered or annoyed, but Jaime seemed not to have heard it.

Nora sighed, "never mind, must be my tired brain playing tricks on me, G'night Jaime"

Jaime nodded though concern was in his eyes, "Noches Starla"

He left, and Nora turned on her side before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as she listened to very soft chirping coming from her foster brothers' room.


	6. Chapter 4: No Ideas and Attack

Chapter Four:

Nora groaned and let her head fall to her notebook.

"I got nothing" she mumbled, "I'm kaputt"

Veronica looked at her new friend and smiled softly, "Ms. Croon gave us all year to write our own song. I'm sure you'll get inspiration and get the project done before than"

The 14-year-old smiled back before switching her purple out for a worksheet and worked on it. The two girls worked on their homework together.

Nora unconsciously began humming a haunting tune as she finished her math homework. Veronica looked at the other before taking out her phone and recorded her friend. Nora continued humming until her emergency phone chimed (Veronica stopped recording when the humming stopped).

She took it out of her bookbag and checked the ID: Jaime. She opened the message and read it.

 _Jaime: Storm incoming. Mama wants you home._

 _Nora: Be there in 5 or 6_

 _Jaime: kay, be safe_

 _Nora: Will do_

The 14-year-old stood up and dusted herself off.

"I gotta go, there's a storm coming" Nora explained as she packed her things.

Veronica followed suit, "Kay, see you Monday"

"Bye"

The two friends departed ways.

* * *

Nora was almost in her neighborhood when the familiar haunting sound of thunder echoed around her. Suddenly, she was back at the National Park, breathing in smoke and clinging to her scared twin. Fire surrounded her from all sides, biting and burning.

 **"-the"**

No matter how much she coughed the smoke remained.

 **"-eat...breathe"**

A tree falling.

 **"-ollow... pat... ns"**

A scream of horror.

 **"List'n... not... safe"**

"'M-skrd Starla"

"Me too Aditya"

 **"in...in...out...in...out. I** n. Out"

Nora opened her eyes and saw a bulky, foggy figure.

"That is it" it -he- said, "In. Out"

Nora blinked a few times and followed the voices instructions. After a few seconds, the girl finally calmed enough to breathe normally and relax. That is until another 'BOOM!' Of thunder sounded. She lurched forward and clung onto a cold, hard body as she shook in fear. Strong, muscular arms picked her up and began carrying her.

"Where do you live?" A deep, gratty voice asked.

Nora sniffed and told him the address of her foster families' house while clinging to his neck. She felt the head move in a nod before feeling wind on her face, almost like she was in a car. The 14-year-old opened her eyes and gasped.

Whoever was carrying her was somehow flying and taking her with them, with him. Nora looked around in wonder, all fears were forgotten.

Rain danced around in the wind, illuminating the clouds and buildings in the process. Lighting made scars in the sky before disappearing. The growls of thunder following soon after.

Nora relaxed against the man as she watched the sky play.

"This is amazing."


	7. Chapter 5: Doctors Appointment

Chapter 5-

The Reyes family were surprised and relieved to find Nora in her bed asleep when they got back from looking for her. (They were ready to call the police when Milagro called from upstairs saying that Nora was in bed). Bianca woke her up and made her take a warm shower before she was allowed to go back to bed.

Now, Nora was sitting in a light green Ford on her way to her doctors' appointment with the rest of her foster family. She stared out the window as she replayed what happened the night before in her head over and over, a small smile formed by her lips.

After she had relaxed, the flying man had taken her home and wouldn't leave until she had fallen asleep. Even after, Nora could still feel his presence.

"Starla!"

The sound of Milagro's voice snapped Nora out of her musing. The 14-year-old looked at the 10-year-old and saw worry.

"Yeah?"

"We're here" Milagro tilted her head, "are you alright?"

Nora nodded before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

The family waited in their seats for the doctor to call them. Milagro and Jaime were playing 'I Spy', Bianca and Alberto were talking quietly and Nora was writing in her secret diary that she took along.

 _Entry 98: February 17, 2017_

 _Yesterday a storm came in and I had a panic_ _attack. Someone got me through it but I don't know who. I think_ _they were_ _he was some sort of veteran_ _because of how_ _he held_ _himself._

 _Whoever got me through the attack could fly. He had hard, metal-like skin and a gratty_ _voice. I think that he had his fair share of seeing (or having) panic attacks because he knew exactly what to do._

 _I gotta_ _go. Doctor's calling_

The family followed a young American woman into a room and Nora sat on the med-bed while the rest of the family sat on chairs.

"I am Doctor Carn" the American introduced, "what seems to be the problem"

 **(AN: Blame my doctor. Every time** **I go he asks this. IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!)**

"We're just doing the yearly check-up" Mrs. Reyes replied.

Dr. Carn nodded and checked Nora's eye reaction (she flinched slightly and her eyes watered but they dilated perfectly), ears, the knee thing **(AN: Where doctors hit your knee with a stick)** , blood pressure (32/19) and glucose levels.

"Will the rest of you leave while I ask Nora some personal questions please" the doctor requested.

After the rest of the family left, the doctor asked Nora about reproductive stuff **(AN: Not gonna** **write it)** and Nora answered.

"Is there anything you want to talk about before I call your family back in?"

Nora debated on telling her about the panic attack but decided against it.

Nora shook her head, "nothing I can think of"

Dr. Carn nodded and called Nora's foster family back in.

"Other than having low blood pressure, Nora is healthy"

"How low" Mr. Reyes asked.

"about 50 percent lower than normal"

"Is that bad?" Milagro questioned in worry.

"Not if it is taken care of correctly"

"How do we bring the blood pressure up?"

"Eat a diet higher in salt, drink lots of nonalcoholic fluids, Limit alcoholic beverages (even though I'm sure you don't drink), drink more fluids during hot weather and while sick with a viral illness, such as a cold or the flu" the doctor explained.

They nodded and thanked her.

The family left and headed home.

Nora had a frown on her face, 'if I have LBP than how come I don't show any symptoms?'


	8. Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

Chapter 6-

-110 Days Later-

Nora's blood pressure didn't improve, instead, every time she ate more food or drank a lot of fluids she would become sick or complain of pain in her stomach. The family went back to the doctors but they explained it was happening because her body isn't used to the more food and fluids. So, they went back home and Nora began eating half the amount her doctor said she had to.

On another note, Nora hasn't seen or heard the man who helped her through her panic attack but, for some reason, knew he was watching her.

Anyway, the girl was brushing her hair after getting out of the shower and dressing. She let her damp hair air dry while she finished her English SpringBoard homework. The girl was halfway through her argumentative essay when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" the, now, 15-year-old called.

The door opened and Milagro ran in, "Starla, mama y papa wants you in the kitchen! It's important!"

Nora stood and followed the excited girl. Once they went to the designated area, Nora gasped at the sight.

Four presents were neatly stacked next to the table, a strawberry cake on the center of the island and fourteen small candles with a bigger fifteenth candle.

The girl gaped at the setting.

"I know you said that you didn't want a Quinceañera but... we wanted to celebrate your birthday someway and-" Jaime got cut off when Nora ran forward and hugged her foster family.

 **(AN: I'm just gonna skip all sappiness and get to the present opening)**

After they sang Happy Birthday and ate some cake, Nora was handed a neatly wrapped present from Milagro. The 15-year-old undid the packaging and opened the small, light pink box. The older girl couldn't help but smile as she pulled out a pair of rose pink cat earrings. The birthday girl pulled her little sister into a hug.

"Los amo" Nora said.

Milagro beamed and helped Nora put them on (Nora used to have her ears pierced but lost the earrings when her biological family was went camping). Once they were on she opened the rest of her presents and thanked her family.

 **She got:**

 **Rose pink cat earrings- Milagro**

 **An Ocean blue phone- Jaime**

 **A new notebook with a white board and dry erase markers- Alberto**

 **A Picture (framed) of her Biological family- Bianca**

Nora stared at the picture of her family, tears in her eyes, before hugging Mrs. Reyes and murmuring 'thank you' over and over again. After Nora's tears dried, Bianca pulled an envelope from her purse.

"This is a present from all of us" the woman explained and handed the orange-brown paper to the girl.

Nora opened it and pulled out the paper from within. The more she read it the more her eyes widened. She looked at the smiling, and hopeful faced, family before glancing back at the paper. She looked between them a few times before finding her voice.

"You want to adopt me?"


	9. Chapter 7: The Love for Bugs

Chapter 7-

Nora has been adopted by the Reyes household and everyone was happy. Veronica found out and wouldn't stop rambling about it all day, she was ecstatic

Now, Nora was playing horses with Milagro and two of her little sisters' friends when Enrique, a small boy with bright blue eyes, screamed.

"WASP! WASP!"

The little kids screamed and ran to the other side of the room, Jaime entered hearing the screaming and Nora looked for the threat. The 15-year-old saw a small creature crawling on the window and laughed. She walked over to it despite the complaints from the others and placed her finger in front of the bug.

"What Are You Doing?!" Jaime demanded when he saw the creature.

" _Neoclytus caprea_ " Nora said with a wide grin, "Longhorn Beetle"

The yellow and black beetle crawled onto her finger before she lifted her hand and carried the fragile creature out of the house. The little munchkins (and Jaime) followed and watched as she lowered the bug into the grass.

"How did you know it wasn't a wasp?" Suzie, a young American girl with hazel eyes, asked.

"There were no visible wings and it had no stripes" Nora answered with a shrug.

"Oh"s sounded from everyone else and Bianca opened the door.

"Time for dinner!"

The five kids raced in, washed their hands and sat at the table. They ate and chattered excitedly.


	10. Chapter 8: Idea

Chapter 8-

It was almost the due date of the song and Nora still had no idea what to write.

"Maybe you could pick an already made song and change the lyrics" Veronica supplied.

Nora grumbled, "no song speaks to me"

The Cuban girl sighed before an idea came to her. She took out her phone and played the ghostly toon Nora had hummed. The Hispanic froze and stared at her.

"Where did you-"

"You hummed it a few months ago"

Nora's eyes brightened as an idea went off, "can you send it to me?"

"Uh... sure" veronica gave a small nod, "just sent it"

"Danke"

* * *

Once Nora got home, she opened her email and clicked the play button on the video. The girl took out a pen and her notebook. She replayed the toon as she wrote lyrics to it.

The 15-year-old played it a third time and softly sang the lyrics along with it. After some changes and a few rewrites, the girl deemed the song presentable.


	11. Chapter 9: Song and Saved

Chapter 9-

Nora sat next to Brianica while she listened to Veronica sing a heart-lifting song. After Veronica finished, Ms. Croon called Nora up. The girl stood in front of the class and closed her eyes, remembering the lyrics, and sang along to the haunting toon in a soft, ghostly voice.

 _"Hello my Friend,_

 _I am the Darkness_

 _Behind your Closed Eyes._

 _I am the Shadow of Doubt_

 _You Always Have._

 _Hello my Friend,_

 _I know You_

 _But_

 _You Don't know Me._

 _I know that,_

 _You are all Happy_

 _You have Love_

 _You are Hopeful_

 _And_

 _You are Free~dom._

 _You Don't know that,_

 _I am Sad_

 _I am Hurt_

 _I am Lonely_

 _And_

 _I am Ca~ptive._

 _I am the Darkness_

 _You are the Light_

 _We need Each O~ther._

 _You are the Light_

 _I am the Dark_

 _We are one_

 _We need Each O~ther_

 _For~ever"_

Once Nora sang (she was last) the bell rang signaling school being over. Everyone chattered and exited the doors to the building.

"I'm going to the library, have to research upon volcanoes for Biology" the girl informed her brother and he nodded.

"Stay safe"

"I will"

* * *

Nora sat on a sofa as she read about Mount Etna. She was almost done when her phone buzzed signaling that she got a text. She took out her phone and checked it.

 _Jaime: Dinner's almost done_

 _Nora: I Will be there soon_

Nora packed up her stuff, checked out the book (plus a book about Bugs and Insects) and left the building.

The girl was walking past an alleyway when her wrist was grabbed by a strong and fatty hand while another hand wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from calling for help. The struggling girl was pulled into the ally and smelled the disgusting stench of alcohol. Nora's yells were muffled.

The (clearly) male held her against a wall and his stenchy breath got closer and closer. His nose brushed against hers and his lips tilted slightly, about to kiss her, when a shadow appeared behind his stout figure. Two dark hands ripped the man away.

Nora gasped and panted as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

The sound of something whirring than a loud blasting noise reached the 15-year-olds ears. She looked up and stared at the military solute and familiar body structure.

"You" Nora breath out, "you helped me through a panic attack and now you've saved me. Why?"

A low rumble (sort of sounded like a growl mixed with a soft laugh) came from him and his red-gold eyes narrowed.

"You attract a lot of trouble" he monotoned.

Nora narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, "I'm not Hiccup"

The male blinked once, twice before picking her up. Nora yelped and clung onto him like a koala as he flew.

"Scheisse! **(Shit!)** Where are you taking me?!" Nora yelled over the wind.

"To your home Meat"

"I Am NOT... Okay, Maybe I Do Have Some Meat, But I'm More Water And Liquid Than Meat!" she yelled over the wind.

He didn't reply, just flew.

They landed in her backyard and he set her down.

"Thanks" Nora smiled at him, "for helping me, twice... and saving me"

He nodded before flying away, Nora watching as he left before looking at the small, white paper he left in her hand.

* * *

 _ **The song is mine so please do not use without permission**_


	12. Chapter 10: Pool

Chapter 10-

Summer has finally arrived.

The family was in their bathing suits and at the indoor-outdoor pool. Milagro wore a 2-piece pink and magenta swimsuit, Jaime wore blue, Alberto wore black and red **(they both wore whatever males wear)** , Bianca wore a light rose one-piece and Nora wore a silver and black one-piece.

Milagro was playing with some friends, Jaime and Tye talked and dived from the diving board, Bianca and Alberto talked and Nora swam and slid off the water slides.

Nora slowly moved outside where no one else swam. She closed her silver and blue eyes before flipping to her back and dozing. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Jaime was shaking her awake. His eyes held worry.

"Jaime?"

"Oh, thank God, you're alright!"

Nora nodded and went to the regular stand-still position, "I must've fallen asleep when I was staring at the sky"

The 16-year-old nodded in understanding, "c'mon, it's time to go"

Nora followed her brother and (after changing) the family left to go home.


	13. Chapter 11: Danger

Chapter 11-

A soft, pained groan left her lips when another punch met her stomach.

"Who is the new Blue Beetle?!" an angered voice demanded.

"I told you, I don't know" she croaked out.

The answer made the man even more angry. He slammed a scanner under her nose.

"You have residence of his energy, so therefore you were in contact with him" he snarled.

"Maybe it's confused" the girl groaned.

He growled and punched her in the chest after pulling the scanner away. She coughed and blinked rapidly as dots filled her vision.

"I'll ask you one more time" the man growled as he took out a gun and placed it against the girls'forehead, "Who. Is. Blue. Beetle?!"

The 12-year-old whimpered and tears fell down her face, "I-I don't know, you have to believe me. I never knew I had contact with him. Please *whispers* please believe me."

The torturer stared at her fear-filled before pulling the cold metal away.

"I believe you"

"Oh, thank yo-"

 **BANG!**

The girl's head fell lifelessly to the side and blood trickled from her forehead.

The man left the room and entered a room with a high-status woman. The woman wore a red dress, black high-heels and lots of jewelry. She turned her head slightly.

"Report"

The man bowed in respect.

"Another failure"

The woman growled, "keep searching. I don't care if you have to condone genocide. FIND ME THAT BUG!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Wow. Someone don't know how to chill**_


	14. Chapter 12: I Know Who Blue Beetle Is

Chapter 12-

*First Day of School- Two Months Later*

Nora laughed at the question Veronica asked.

"I don't *laugh* think that's how *deep breath, release* it works"

"You never kn~ow" Veronica smirked, "For all we know, we could all be dreaming and where we are from it could be a wasteland"

"Oh puh-lease" Nora rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we'd know if we were dreaming. Besides, it's not like I think this school will be-'"

 _ ***All students. We are having a lock down. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a-***_

A loud, ear-piercing 'BANG' rang through the PA and everyone began panicking. Nora and Veronica ran around everyone and Veronica was about to go around a corner when Nora grabbed her arm.

"What are you-"

"Sh!"

Nora pointed to an air vent above the kids' heads. Veronica lifted Nora up, Nora opened it and climbed in before pulling her friend up. Veronica put the vent back in place and the two moved away (not too far) from it before letting out slow, quiet breaths.

 _ ***Hello Rio Grande High. You have two options. Either tell me who Blue Beetle is or Die. I will give you three minutes to think about it***_

Nora took out her phone and began typing.

"What are you doing?" the other girl asked quietly.

"Telling Jaime, we're fine"

"Isn't he sick?"

 **(AN: No hero stuff. He's actually sick because of one of Klarion's spells)**

Nora frowned, "of course, but he gets worried and this is probably all over the news by now"

"Alright"

Nora sent the message. A small vibrate responded and she read the text.

 _Him: Are you sure?_

 _Nora: Positive_

 _Him: You'll get killed_

 _Nora: If I don't than EVERYONE will be killed or Blue's ID will be revealed. 'Sides I got back up._

 _Him: Nora. Please don't_

 _Nora: Sorry, I hate listening to orders_

Nora handed her blue phone to Veronica before opening the air vent and jumping out of it.

"NORA!" Veronica gasped but Nora ignored her and ran.

She slowed to a stop at the Main Office and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal to a bulky male with a large gun.

Nora sealed herself, "I know who Blue Beetle is"


	15. Chapter 13: Saved (Again)

Chapter 13-

Nora and the leader of the group stared at each other.

"Well, who's Blue Beetle?"

Nora glanced around the room where three of the terrorists stood. She was trying to figure out a random name to give them but didn't want to give them an already existing name by accident.

"Well?"

"Blue Beetle is-"

Nora got cut off when the door got torn off its hinges and a bigger, blacker Blue Beetle stalked in.

The terrorists gasped, Nora stared.

"This Training Facility is under Reach protection" he growled, "if you don't leave now I will kill you all."

The leader glared and (after a lot of threats) his team left.

Nora smiled at the big Beetle, "thanks for the backup"

The male glared at her, "what, exactly, were you thinking?!"

Nora flinched, "I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I-"

"Almost Got Yourself Killed!" he yelled.

The two didn't notice the students and police (and press who were filming this live) watching.

Nora shrugged, "I had it under control"

"How Exactly?! You Can't Just Go Up To Terrorists And LIE TO THEM! THEY WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT YOU WERE LYING AND KILLED YOU!"

"ONE LIFE IS **_NOTHING_** COMPARED TO _THOUSANDS_!"

"SO, YOU DECIDED TO _LIE_! WHAT WOULD THAT HAVE ACCOMPLISHED?!"

"IT WOULD HAVE BOUGHT THE POLICE MORE TIME TO COME UP WITH A PLAN!"

"THAT ISN'T YOUR CALL TO MAKE!"

Nora glared at him as a low growl rumbled her chest.

"NO ONE WAS DOING _ANYTHING_!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"THERE WAS _TEN SECONDS_ LEFT BEFORE _EVERYONE **DIED**_! SO, IT MEANT _EVERYTHING_!"

"YOUR DEATH IS **_NOT_ **OPTIONAL!"

" _EVERYONES_ DEATH IS " ** _NOT OPTIONAL_** "!"

The two glared heatedly at each other, both growling and breathing heavily, daring the other to blink.

"If I had to do it again I would" Nora growled lowly before muttering (barely audibly), "I'm _ **not** _losing anyone else"

The 15-year-old stalked pasted him and everyone else. Not allowing anyone to comment or ask questions.


	16. Chapter 14: Uhhh Fans?

Chapter 14-

It has been two weeks since the School Incident and everything went back to normal. Well... mostly.

"So, how'd you meet him?"

"Are you two a thing?"

"Did he save you more than once?"

"Did he beat up any boy who flirted with you?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"How long have you known him?"

Nora slammed her locker closed with a sigh of frustration and stalked to class with a whole hoard of students following her. She entered the room only to be bombarded with more questions.

"Oh. My. Fuckin'. GOD!" Nora yelled into her desk before glaring at them, "We Just MET!"

Silence.

"THEIR KEEPING THEIR ROMANCE A SECRET!"

Nora groaned and turned to the teacher who walked into the room a minute ago.

"Mr. Teach may you start the lesson please?"

Mr. Shall nodded, "Alright everyone, take a seat... in your assigned seat."

The other students groaned and Nora was grateful.


	17. Chapter 15: Keeping Safe and Store Trip

Chapter 15-

-Spring Break-

"Ms. Reyes, can I check out a book from the library? Please" Nora called.

"Yes, you can" Bianca called back, "and I keep telling you to call me Bianca!"

"Sorry Ms. Bianca"

Nora left and headed to the library.

She was almost there when she was picked up and lifted into the air.

"Let Me Go!" Nora shouted as she struggled.

"No" a familiar monotone voice growled and she stopped.

"I can walk you know" Nora called over the wind.

The Beetle shifted his grip until she was in his arms bridal-style.

"I got news that your life is in danger. The police have already moved your family to a Safe House. The have asked that the Reach could protect you because we are under water."

Nora frowned at this, "what if the people after me harms my family?"

"They won't know where your family will be located. Only two Meat in the police force knows where they're going to be. You getting watched by the Reach is a precaution"

"What about Jaime? He wasn't at home when I left"

"The young hero team have notified that they will be watching him"

Nora nodded and gave a small yawn.

"You should rest. I will wake you if need be"

Nora nodded again and slipped into sleep.

* * *

The next time she awoke she found herself in a dimly lit, large room. She sat up on the soft bed in a mild panic until her memories came back to her. The girl sighed and relaxed.

The door slid open and the large Beetle walked in carrying a brown bag.

"You're awake sooner than expected" he commented.

She stood up and walked over.

"Is my family alright?" Nora asked, worried.

He nodded and she sighed in relief. The armoured male held the brown bag to her.

"I bought you some breakfast; there is a red sphere cut into small pieces, blue berry round bread and some water"

Nora nodded her thanks and took the bag. She opened it and peered in to see cut apples, a blue berry bagel and a large bottle of water.

"Danke, but you didn't have to" Nora said.

The male glared, "you are under the Reach protection and you are hungry"

Nora shrugged, "so?"

"You must eat"

The 15-year-old rolled her eyes before pulling the bagel out and eating, once she finished she drank some water.

"Do you have a name? Or should I keep calling you "The Beetle"?" she asked.

"I am known as Soldier"

"Sounds boring" Nora murmured.

"We are called by rank"

"So, there is only one Reach per rank?"

"No. My full designation is Soldier17S1:2"

Nora stared at him, "I'm calling you Soulsist"

The Beetle, Soulsist, stared at her and frowned.

"That is not my designation"

Nora shrugged, "your designation is a mouthful"

The male glared but the female ignored it in favor of eating her apples. He huffed and gestured for her to follow him.

"Do you have any allergies?" Soulsist questioned after a while.

Nora nodded and finished her last apple before answering.

"I'm Lactose Intolerant, meaning I cannot have any dairy products, and I'm severely allergic to grapes, the red one not the green. I don't know why though"

Soulsist nodded and stored the information away for another time. The two entered a room with a large computer (two centipede-looking creatures stood in front of it talking quietly) and Soulsist walked forward while Nora waited by the door.

"Ambassador, I am taking Nora Night to the surface so she can get more fabric armour and other necessities and lose the waste inside her"

The green one nodded and Soulsist and Nora left the room.

* * *

After Nora went to the restroom, she and her "bodyguard" entered Walmart Supermarket. People stopped and stared in awe but the two didn't care.

Nora took a cart and began picking out some shirts, pants, a pack of socks and two packs of underwear before trying the pants and shirts on.

After, she moved to the hygiene isle and took a stick of deodorant, a hairbrush, conditioner (she doesn't use shampoo), body wash, a toothbrush and mint flavored toothpaste.

The girl grabbed a pack of hair ties before wandering around. She also grabbed Tylenol for her once-a-month headaches and a box of girl stuff before heading to the register. Soulsist following like a lost puppy.

Soulsist paid for the stuff and Nora put a mental not to repay him later.

After leaving the store, the two walked around and flew some before heading back to the ship.


	18. Chapter 16: Hospital Visit

Chapter 16-

Nora had gotten her own room in the Reach ship, right next to the other Beetle's, and was reading a book she had found (she found it in a library-like room and the Scientist said she could read it in her room).

For some reason, she could read the Reach language but she didn't give it much thought.

Halfway done with the fifth chapter, there was a knock on the door. The girl bookmarked the page before opening the door. Soulsist stood there, a frown on his face.

"Soulsist? Is something wrong?" Nora asked.

"Nora Night, there was an attack on the Safehouse where your family was staying at" Nora's eyes widened and watered, "everyone got out alive, but Bianca Reyes was shot in the spleen."

Tears fell from her eyes, "Bu-but she's gonna live, right?"

The Beetle stared at her, almost sadly, "it is too early to tell. She is in the Emergency Room"

"Ca-can I vis-visit her?" Nora begged, "Please"

Soulsist nodded and Nora quickly left the room. The two left the ship and headed to the hospital that Bianca was staying at.

* * *

Nora ran up to her adopted father and siblings and hugged them. The four pulled away and the older girl quickly asked about her mother.

"Is she gonna make it? Is she alright? How bad is it? Did they finish the surgery? How-"

"Whoa, Starla calm down" Jaime said, "She's gonna be fine"

"How Do You Know?! She Could Be Dying! She Could Be-"

Milagro hugged Nora and the 15-year-old became silent.

"She'll be fine Star" Milagro murmured, "she has to be"

Nora closed her eyes and laid her chin on the 11-year-olds head.

* * *

 ** _-Around Midnight-_**

Nora was holding a sleeping Milagro with a dozing Jaime next to her when a doctor came out of the ER.

"How is she?" Mr. Reyes asked in a whisper so that he didn't wake the children (he didn't know that Nora awoke when the doc walked over).

"She's out of surgery and will make a full recovery" the doctor said, "you can see her in the morning"

Nora opened her eyes when he left, "Bianca's gonna be fine?"

"Yes Sweetheart, she is"

With the extra reassurance, Nora let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _-10:00 AM-_**

The small family stood (or sat) in front of (or next to) Bianca Reyes as they talked and laughed.


	19. Chapter 17: Off Mode

Chapter 17-

Nora walked behind Soulsist as he led her to an unknown room. He typed a secret code in and the door slid away to show a large room with medical equipment.

"Sit on the bed, wait here" with that said, Soulsist left.

Nora sighed before taking a seat on the medbed. After a few minutes of waiting, Soulsist came back with another Reach. This Reach was a deep gold and red.

"Nora Night, this is Healer 39:5, she will be giving you a 'check-up' to make sure you are in excellent health" the giant beetle informed.

Nora nodded.

* * *

After the check-up, Nora and Black went to a deserted, rocky island. Once they landed, Nora looked around and noticed that most of the rocks were burned.

"Where are we?" the girl asked her friend.

"Malayna Island" the male monotoned, a slight growl in his voice.

"Krolotaians and the heroes" Soulsist murmured, "the Krolotaians and the heroes fought, the heroes planted a bomb and left the Krolotaians to die"

Nora gasped and covered her mouth, not because of what the heroes did but because she knew it wasn't true/ She decided to play along until she knew why he would accuse them.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Not that we know of"

Nora nodded slowly and found herself touching the center of his Scarabs back. After a second of touching the Scarab, Soulsist collapsed to his knees and began coughing. The 15-year-old gasped and pulled her hand away before kneeling next to him.

"OMI-GOD! Are You Alright?!" Nora asked in worry.

Slowly, Soulsist stopped coughing and the Scarabs suit of armour retracted.

A 17-year-old Reach with grass-green skin, no hair and glowing scarlet eyes wearing only black shorts was revealed.

Nora stared at him with wide eyes and jaw slightly dropped before recovering.

"Soulsist?" Nora asked cautiously.

The boy's eyes lifted and stared at her, "Nora? H-how did you *Cough* how did you get me Off Mode?"

The girl couldn't help but stare at the boy.

"I just touched the Scarab" Nora whispered, confused, before everything caught up to her, "Oh No! I Broke It, Didn't I?! I Am So Sorry! Can You Fix It?! Is It Permin-"

"Nora calm down" the unarmoured Soulsist stopped her rambling, "Off Mode is good, On Mode is bad. I was controlled for 4 years and you freed me. Thank you"

The 15-year-old stared at the 17-year-old in shock.

"Um... Your welcome" Nora replied before helping him stand, "so do you have to act controlled or can we run away?"

"'We'?"

"Yeah... I mean, you don't really know this planet and-"

Nora stopped talking when he held up a hand and reactivated his armour.

"I will pretend to be On Mode until further notice"


	20. Chapter 18: Safe and Carnada La

Chapter 18-

 _"-And in other news, the ones who had threatened the life of Nora Night, Also known as Nora Reyes, were taken into custody-"_

Nora turned the radio off and walked up to a training Black Beetle.

"Will I be able to see you again? I mean, when I'm not in danger" Nora asked than clarified.

The muscular Beetle shot the last training dummy before turning to the girl.

"Perhaps, but we will have to meet in private so that the heroes do not think you are in league with the Reach"

Nora nodded and followed Soulsist when he left the room.

The two entered a medbay and Soulsist ordered Nora to sit on the bed. She listened while he ravaged through some cabinets. After a minute or two, the muscular male walked over, he was holding a small, silver Scarab.

"This is the Healer Scarab, they do not go On Mode nor do they control their Host unless asked"

The male told her to lay on her stomach and take off her shirt. She complied.

"It will pinch when the Scarab attaches itself and be sore for the next few days" Soulsist explained.

"Why are you giving _me_ a Scarab?" Nora asked when she felt cool metal on her back, "surely there are more capable people"

"I won't always be able to protect you" Soulsist murmured, "and you are the most capable person I know to inherate the Silver Scarab"

A soft pinch caused Nora to jump but she quickly relaxed.

A strong, concerned chirp filled the air and Nora looked over her shoulder to see her friends worried face.

 _ **{Activating...**_

 _ **Main Language- English, Earth**_

 _ **Secondary Language- Spanish, Earth**_

 _ **Third Language- German, Earth**_

 _ **Hidden Language- Korthinic, Reach**_

 _ **Species- Human Hybrid**_

 _ **Blood Type- AB3O-**_

 _ **Sickness- None**_

 _ **Wounds- None**_

 _ **Heart Rate- Normal**_

 _ **Blood Pressure- Normal**_

 _ **Current Mood- Calm, Confused**_

 _ **Host Able- 100%**_

 _ **Connecting to Nervous System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Respiratory System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Circulatory System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Muscular System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Digestive System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Endocrine System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Lymphatic System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Immune System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Renal System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Urinary System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Exocrine System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Integumentary System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Skeletal System...**_

 _ **Connection Complete**_

 _ **Connecting to Respiratory System...**_

 _ **Error... Error...**_

 _ **Finding Cause...**_

 _ **Cause found.**_

 _ **Host Reproduction: Unable**_

 _ **Reason: No Eggs**_

 _ **Cause: Unknown**_

 _ **Will Look Into Cause.**_

 _ **Connecting to Other Scarabs...**_

 _ **Connection Complete.}**_

Nora sat up when the Scarab went silent. The 16-year-old brushed the tips of her fingers on the cold metal and couldn't stop the smile growing on her face. The girl put her shirt back on before hugging Soulsist. He awkwardly hugged the girl back.

{Hello Nora Night. I am Carnada La}


	21. Chapter 19: Returning and Connection

_**{Carnada La}**_

 _ **'Thoughts/ Connection Speech'**_

 _ **{[Other Scarab through Connection]}**_

 _ **{'Other Host through Connection'}**_

Chapter 19-

After Soulsist taught Nora how to activate and deactivate Carnada La (and how to communicate through her thoughts), he dropped her off near the Reyes residence.

Nora waved to him before heading home. Once she got to the front door, she knocked excitedly.

{You are excited?}

"Yeah, I'm home" Nora whispered.

The door opened to reveal Milagro. The two stared at each other for a second before Milagro squealed and tackled the older girl into a hug.

"OMIGOD YOU'RE BACK!" Milagro yelled causing the rest of the family to come.

Soon they were in a group hug. Nora being the center.

After a while, the family ate dinner.

"Soooo... how was it with the Reach?" Milagro asked, Alberto, Bianca and Jaime looked at Nora in interest.

The older girl shrugged, "it was fun"

Milagro bounced in her chair in excitement, "explain yourself"

Nora smiled and recalled her adventures, "At first it was kind-of awkward and Soulsist took me out shopping. A few days after that, I walked in on him training and he taught me some self-defense moves. I learned how to take apart a Reach gun and reassemble it, I learned some of their language, I flew on Soulsist's back a few times and got a checkup."

The rest of the family was silent.

Milagro and Jaime shared worried looks, they had never seen Nora look so in love.

"You were only there for two weeks! How did you do all that?!" Milagro demanded, still shocked.

Nora shrugged, "time goes by slow if you're being hunted."

"Who's Soulsist?" Jaime asked, seeing if he could get 'Soulsist' to join the good side.

Nora tilted her head slightly when the familiar chirping filled the air before answering.

"Um... his designation was Soldier17S1:2 but it was too of a mouthful so I call him Soulsist, he was reluctant to agree, but he soon came to like it" Nora explained with a small smile, remembering how he hated it at first but slowly gave in and began to actually smile when she called him it.

"What did he look like?" Jaime knew he needed the information and he has been recording it ever since Milagro asked what had happened with the Reach.

Nora tilted her head up and smiled, "his suit is sort-of like Blue Beetles but darker, around a grey and black, and he is extremely emo-like"

Jaime reeled in shock.

"Wait... 'Soulsist' is _Black Beetle_?!" Jaime stared, horrified by the fact that his adopted sister was in love with one of the worse villains out there.

The girl rolled her silver eyes, "so he's a different beetle color, you don't have to be racist about it"

The boy gaped, the parents looked at each other and Milagro. She was rolling on the ground laughing.

{Scout Scarab close by. Connecting}

Nora blinked when a male voice entered her mind.

{[-dangerous. Eliminate]}

'HI!'

Jaime jumped in surprise.

{[Who are you? How did you interact with this Scarab?]}

'Wow, moody. I cannot tell you my name, trying to keep a low profile and what not. My Scarab did a connecting thing and I could hear you'

"I-uh gotta go. After school activities" Jaime hurriedly left.

Nora watched him go in confusion.

{'What kind of Scarab do you have?'}

Nora smiled, 'the human (or alien)! Hi!'

{'Uh... hi? What Scarab type do you have?'}

Nora excused herself and went to her room, 'Healer'

{'Healer?'}

{I am unable to go On Mode}

{'Oh'}

Nora's phone rang.

'I gotta go, bye'

Carnada La disconnected and the 16-year-old answered her phone.

"Hola?"

#: Hi! I heard the news; did you get home safe? :#

Nora smiled, leave it to Veronica to be concerned for her friend's safety.

"Yeah, I got home alright"

#: GREAT! _*Veronica, supper's ready!_ * I gotta go. Stay safe! Bye!

"Bye"

The two hung up.


	22. Carnada La Discription

Carnada La Discription-

 **Name-** Carnada La

 **Age-** Unknown

 **Species-** Scarab

 **Type-** Healer

 **Exoskeleton Color-** Ice Blue

 **Shell Color-** Silver

 **Eye Color-** Black

 **Weapons-** Construction, Durability, Agility, Energy (Sonic, Plasma, etc...) Blasts, Flight, Holo-projection, Sensors, Translation, Transformation, Tech. Interface, Strength.

 **Personality-** Calm, Protective, Logical, Quiet, Untrusting (of anyone other than the Host and Hosts family/friends)

 **Main Healing Ability-** Phantom Touch

 **Armour-** Looks like Blue Beetle but with a different face design and is silver (where he is blue) and is blue (where he is black). The wings are always out (they lay against her back) and has arm-blade-like things on the lower arms. The fingers are sharp (like claws) and antenna-like things (four) are attached to the back of the head (they act like real antennas). The Scarab's legs are wrapped around the body. Front legs around the shoulders, middle legs around the chest and back legs around the stomach.


	23. Chapter 20: Crush

**Chapter 20-**

Nora wlaked out of school while she yawned softly.

{Nora Night, Kornard Ka is close by}

"Hey Nora! Who was the one who decided to move to the America's during the 16th-17th century?" Veronica asked, walking over.

"Huh? I don't know" Nora responded, 'Who's Kornard Ka?'

{The Soldier Scarab}

'Soulsist's?'

{Correct}

"Nora"

The girl gasped when she ran into a hard chest before being caught by strong hands when she fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" Soulsist's voice asked.

Nora looked at the male (at the boy) and nodded with a small, shy smile.

Her chest and stomach making strange feelings.

Veronica quickly walked over, "she didn't mean to walk into you sir"

"It is fine" he assured and he helped steady the girl back on her feet, {'Meet me at 32 degrees North, 49 degrees West, tonight'}

'Okay'

The muscular Beetle walked away, Nora watched him leave with a small smile.

"Dawww, you have a crush~" Veronica cooed.

"WHAT! No I Don't!" Nora denied.

"Deny it all you want, but it won't go away" the older girl informed happily.

Nora rolled her eyes, "I can't have a crush on him, *murmurs* we're too different"

* * *

The last member of the Night family stared at the picture of her and Black from earlier that day. Black's eyes held worry as he held onto her. Picture Nora has a small blush on her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

"Oh" the girl murmured, "oh my God, I do have a crush on him."


End file.
